Moi One Hundred
by Mizz-Candy
Summary: My late response to Cannibalistic Skittle's one hundred word challenge. All stories are Puckabrina related.


**Okay, so here's my one hundred word challenge in a response to Cannibalistic Skittle's story. All these stories are Puckabrina related. Each word represents a new story.**

**Disclamer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm or the characters and probably never will.**

**Sabrina and Puck Age: 12**

**Daphne and Red Age: 8**

* * *

**Word 1: Dream**

"_So wait," I said. "You actually like me? I mean, me, Sabrina Grimm?"_

_The boy turned red, but eventually nodded._

_Then all at once, he kissed me, just like that._

I woke up, sweat pouring from my face. The hot covers stuck to my body like glue. I breathed in heavy gulps of air and pressed my warm hand to my forehead.

I could tell it was early morning because of the sunlight that poured in. I decided to see what was for breakfast, although I knew it wasn't going to be appetizing.

I sat down at the table where Daphne and Red were eating blue porridge and sweet potato orange juice. I shuddered at the look of it.

"Why do you have that look of shock on your face?" Red asked in her soft tone.

"Oh," I said in realization. "Bad dream, I guess."

"What was it about?" Of course, Daphne _had_ to ask.

"It's nothing!" I said, a little too quickly. "It's none of your beeswax, anyways."

Daphne gave Red a quick glance of knowing that it was a dream they should know about. Daphne turned back to me, her face filled with glee.

"We'll know what it is by the end of the day," she said. "We'll get it out of you."

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of the sweet potato orange juice. After that, I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I didn't know if it was the juice or the dream that made me do it.

Later, the two younger girls came trotting up to me.

"So," Daphne stated. "What was the dream of yours about?"

I fully turned and looked down upon her.

"It's none of your business!" I snapped. "Stop bugging me about it, Daphne!"

She just slyly smiled and walked away.

I slowly took deep breaths and counted to ten. I had a bad feeling Daphne was going to put me on my edge today.

A few more hours in to my day, I was walking down that hallway, going to my room. That's when the net came down on me near Puck's door.

"Puck!" I screamed. "Get me out of this trap, or I'll kill you!"

Puck chuckled as he came out of the room, slightly amused.

"Marshmallow said you had a dream you won't tell her about," he said. "Tell me, and I'll let you go."

I growled in frustration and tried to get the thing off me. No luck, it was strapped to the ground.

"It was about flying ponies trying to kill me," I lied.

Puck frowned, because obviously he wasn't taking that as an answer.

"I know you, Grimm," he said. "And you wouldn't be scared of _flying ponies_. Tell me the truth."

Soon, Daphne and Red were in on it too.

"Please Sabrina?" Daphne pleaded. "Just tell us! It will make you a lot happier! It may even get a lot of stress issues off! Speaking of stress issues, you do seem to have a lot of anger. Ever think of taking an anger management class?"

I glared at her and said, "I'm not going to tell you about my dream, and that is final! Understand?"

Puck made a disapproving sound and turned to the girls.

"Help me bring her in my room," he told them.

After a few struggles, they had managed to pick me up in the net and had brought me in the grass covered paradise room.

"Tell us about your dream, Grimm," Puck said again, "Or you will suffer."

"No way," I shot. "I mean, what could _you_ possibly do it me that would make me _suffer_?"

He took out his flute and his small "minions" came to his command. He whispered a few orders and they flew off, only coming back with water balloons filled with a strange stinky substance.

"Now," he said. "If you do not tell us about your real dream, we will pelt you with these." He pointed to the gross things. "Garbage and cow manure filled, it's your favorite."

Now, this was certainly _not_ true! I hated garbage and cow manure, too gross things in one.

"My dream was about monkeys," I lied once again. "Human-eating monkeys!"

"Fire!" Puck yelled.

Daphne, Red and Puck all fired the disgusting balloons at me. I looked down at my filthy self.

I gasped. Gross!

I wiggled and tried to get out of the net, but it wouldn't break. It makes me wonder where he gets these things.

"Lie," Puck said. "Tell the truth."

"Okay fine!" I yelled. I thought really hard of a scary dream.

"Evil chickens!" I screamed at the first thing I thought of.

"Evil chickens?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Fire!"

I was pummeled in goo again.

"Grimm, when are you going to realize that you would never be scared of those things?" he asked me. "Tell the truth, or I'll pop the balloon in your mouth."

Horror filled my thoughts. I had no intension of telling the dream, so I clamped my mouth together as tight as possible.

Puck carried a stinky balloon over to me and said, "Open up!"

I shook my head stubbornly.

That's when Daphne head butted me in the thigh, behind me.

I gasped from shock as Puck brought the balloon down on my mouth.

"Wait!" I shouted. He stopped.

"My dream was about. . ."

"Yes?"

"Well. . ."

". . ."

"I had a dream that Puck admitted his love for me and then we kissed!"

There was a stunned silence after that.

"What?" Puck asked.

"I told you!" I said, fuming red. "I didn't want to tell you!"

Daphne started giggling hysterically and Red just shyly messed with her fingers.

"Well, tell me," Puck said. "Did you enjoy this dream? Be honest!"

"I honestly thought that was the best dream of my life."


End file.
